


Start of Something New for Leon and Avanna

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Leon has a chance with the freckle-faced Vocaloid beside her...just maybe. </p><p>It certainly wouldn't hurt to try, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New for Leon and Avanna

* * *

 

 

A Moment with Avanna

 

* * *

 

 

 

    It was nearly a year ago when the Irish girl moved into their house, gracing them all with her presence. It was wonderful to see the way she grinned as she played one of her fantasy video games in the living room while Oliver and Sonika watched on from the couch, how she offered helping him and Tonio out with their tulips and roses respectively yet with an eager attitude. Such a sweet girl.

 

    Such a sweet girl to feel so much for.

 

    Such a wonderful girl to _fall_ for.

 

    "Your flowers look nice today, Leon!“ Avanna cupped one of the red flowers in her hands one Saturday morning in July, then she added, "Plus," she paused to take a whiff of the tulip and continued, “they smell lovely as usual.” She turned to look at the man in his mid-twenties, but paused once she noticed him blankly staring down at the second bush of tulips. “Leon?” She blinked, cocking a brow.

    "Hm?“ He made a small sound, snapping out of his current thoughts when he heard Avanna say his name. The confused look she was giving him was oddly adorable with her wide eyes staring and her head slightly tilted to one side -- he would admit this to her; however, this wasn’t the time it seemed. "What is it?”  
  


    "You okay?“  
    "Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”  
  


    "Your face is red,“ she replied with a grin coming to her face. "Are you getting a sun burn?”

    He jolted in his spot and turned his head away from embarrassment. Good God, he was blushing in front of her! Why did he have to blush, why?! “Actually, yeah! I–I think I might have gotten a burn from standing out here for such a long time!”

    "Did you want to head back indoors?“  
    "That…would be a good idea.”

    With a nod, Avanna took hold of Leon’s right hand, saying, “Let’s go then. I’m sure you don’t want to get burnt any further!”

    Unbeknownst to the Irish teenager, Leon’s neck and ears were burning and turning into the same shade as his face currently was due to her holding his hand, her fingers intertwining his also.

 

* * *

 

**Now what?**

 

* * *

 

 

    Leon plopped down on the couch whilst Avanna boosted the gaming system on the floor, feet in front of the living room television as she murmured something under her breath. “Playing one of your games while I rest?”

    "Yeah! I hope you don’t mind, Leon.“  
    "I don’t.”

    Avanna grabbed the black controller and took a seat beside Leon as the introduction for the game played loudly with an exciting banter of a theme song. She looked over at Leon again and saw how he watched the screen curiously. Oh right, Avanna realized that perhaps Leon never really saw her play any of her beloved video games, he would be usually hanging out with Lola, Miriam, Meiko, and Kaito…  
  
    That was when an idea struck her.  
  
    "Leon,“ she spoke up, catching his attention with him making a small hum as a response, "have you ever played an RPG before?”  
  
    "No, not…really,“ he replied, brushing a part of his blonde hair behind his left ear to view Avanna better. "Is it fun…?”  
  
    Her smile widened and her eyes practically sparkled at the question. “Very! Do you want to try playing it? I can show you how!”  
  
    Leon blinked as he was handed the controller by placing it on his lap with care. “Really? Are you sure? Didn’t you want to play your game?”  
  
    "Well sure, but I wouldn’t mind letting you play first. So, did you want to try?“  
    ”…well…all right.“

 

 

* * *

  
  
**As she taught him, he felt closer to her, funny enough**

 

* * *

 

 

  
    "And when you press the items, they’ll do certain things such as healing your friends without wasting your own MP, saving it for when you decide to unleash a finishing blow. Since your MP and Attack is so low, it’d be best to conserve your MP unless necessary,” Avanna excitedly yet calmly explained, her hands holding onto Leon’s as he pressed specific buttons on the controller with a concentrated look on his face which had a small blush present.  
  
    Leon asked her, "Am I getting this right, Avanna?" His green eyes darted to her for a moment, but he paused when he saw Avanna grinning brightly at the television screen, probably happy to see how well he was doing… _or_ how much he sucked at this. It was nice seeing her smile like a little kid, to be honest. So cute, so innocent, so true.  
  
    Wait, what? That sounded cheesy…  
  
    "You’re doing pretty well so far! There’s a boss coming up soon. Do you think you’ll be fine doing it by yourself?” Avanna turned to look at Leon and caused the older Vocaloid to burst into a deep shade of red from the sudden eye contact while he yelped. She quirked an eyebrow at the action, asking, “Leon? You going to be okay? You’re acting odd again.”  
  
    "What?“ he quietly squeaked out, however he snapped out of his flustered state and apologized as he averted his eyes from her and to their hands, "S–sorry! I don’t know why I did that. I think the…control vibrated for a second and I didn’t honestly expect that.”  
  
    "You didn’t know about the rumble effect?“  
    "W–well I mean…I know about it, it’s just that I didn’t know this game would’ve used it…”  
  
    Avanna chuckled. “I see.”  
  
    The two fell into silence with only the music and other sound effects from the game as their only companion through it all. Leon tried calming his heart beat and the hot feeling through his body whilst Avanna would look from the television and to Leon with her grin softening. It was nice to have Leon hanging out with her. She admit, she wished the two of them could have interacted more, long before this. Funny though, she could’ve sworn he never acted so shy or flustered easily. He was usually calm and collected…somewhat since he was a dork at times.  
  
    "Leon?“  
    "Hm?”  
  
    "I’m glad that we’re hanging out together,“ she said, which immediately made Leon’s chest to flutter. "I didn’t think you were so shy, to be honest, but I guess it’s because I haven’t been around you as much as the others...and I’m sorry for that.”  
  
    "What?!“ Leon cried, letting the control drop into his lap, then he turned to the freckle-faced girl and assured her hurriedly as he held onto her hands, "No, no! You don’t have to apologize, Avanna! I’m such a boring ‘old man’! You’re such a fun girl, and I feel like I’m not suited well for you because of that…! I–I mean could you imagine the two of us being around each other all of the time? I–I don’t know how I’d…!”  
  
    Leon paused upon realizing that he was holding her hands again, and he quietly released his grip on them, yet again feeling flustered at his behaviour around her. Bleeding hell, there he went again. Poor girl must be confused by why he was acting like a bigger dork than usual…thinking about that made him frown and glance away from her.  
  
    It was now Avanna’s turn to frown from seeing the shameful look Leon wore. Through his small ramble, Avanna was starting to get a hint that perhaps Leon not only believed he wasn’t great enough for her to hang about with, but he might have also displayed more than liking her as a friend. The blushing, the stutters, the way he would react to some of her actions and words…  
  
    Of course. She was getting the vibe as to what was “wrong” with Leon.  
  
    He had fallen for her.  
  
    Her mouth closed into a thin line while her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned crimson, her hands going to her chest. A crush? No, no, not a crush. He…was in love with her? She had assumed that he and Lola could have hooked up but never bothered to tell anyone!  
  
    "Leon…?“  
  
    Leon coughed quietly to clear his throat, and then he answered, "Yes?”  
  
    "Do you…“ she asked carefully, "do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us…?”  
  
    He finally looked back at her with his eyes widening. “Really?”  
  
    "Really.“  
    "The two of us, alone?”  
  
    When Avanna nodded, the blond man gulped and sat back against the couch as his heart began to race once more. Oh God, was she asking him out just because, or did she realize his affection for her? Either way, this surprised him.  
  
    She quietly called, “Leon?”  
  
    "…yes,“ he murmured, and then he repeated himself calmly as a small smile came to his face, "yeah, we could do that.”  
  
    Could this be a step in which Leon had hoped for, and one which Avanna didn’t mind at all taking? Could it be that these two were going to grow closer over the days and weeks? For Avanna, did that small fluttery feeling for Leon make her realize that she might have feelings for Leon as well?  
  
    Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

 

**end**


End file.
